


Another Offer

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Incubus AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Embarrassment, Family, Gen, Genderbending, Het, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, Serious, Succubi & Incubi, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush wasn't expecting Starbolt to show up at his door that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Offer

Bombrush pretended not to notice what Starbolt was doing. Though he wasn't sure exactly why she was doing it, he decided to just wait until she wanted to come to him about it. And it wasn't really bothering him. He found it funny that she seemed to be staring at him so much. Sometimes he would catch her and look her in the eyes, only for her to jump and look away blushing. 

He wasn't psychic, so he didn't know why she was watching him so much recently. He had asked Soundwave about it, but she didn't know either. But she told him to leave her younger sister be; she had always been a bit strange when she was thinking about confronting someone.

He wondered what he could have done to offend her, if she wanted to confront him on an issue. Were he and Soundwave too loud when he fed from her? He had caught her a couple times peeking... Once masturbating, that had been quite a show. It still made him chuckle, whenever he thought about it. Thank Primus Soundwave never found out about it though. She would have been mortified to know her younger sister was not only peeping, but getting off on watching them fuck.

Was she perhaps a closeted kinky woman? Yes, she was only seventeen, but still... He had certainly learned about most of his kinks when he was a teenager. Of course, he did start having sex and feeding from a rather young age. And he was much more comfortable and open about sex than Starbolt was.

He was probably thinking about it too much. Whatever Starbolt wanted to talk about, he would just wait until she approached him on her own. For now though, he decided that it was just best to get ready for bed.

Just as the incubus moved to climb into bed, there was suddenly a knock on his bedroom door. He perked up a bit and raised an eyebrow. That wasn't Soundwave's knock... She normally knocked three times before entering. This was only one knock. A rather shy knock.

Had Starbolt finally decided to confront him?

He walked over to the door and gently opened it. Sure enough, Starbolt was standing there and looking at her feet. He watched as she shifted on her toes, sparing him a small glance before looking away again. She was nervous. Perhaps even a little uncomfortable. He titled his head.

"Starbolt?" he said gently. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Uh..."

"It's rather late." Which was true, it was already midnight. Soundwave usually made her go to bed around ten, despite the young girl almost being an adult. Leave it to Soundwave to act motherly toward her younger sister. "Can't sleep?"

"... Yeah."

"Did you tell Soundwave?"

She shook her head.

"Do you need medicine?"

She shook her head again. Then she took a deep breath and looked up at him, hugging herself tightly. He had never seen her look like this before. It was strange. She was normally very outgoing and outspoken, so to see her act so nervously and uneasy was a little concerning, to say the least.

"Star-"

"Can we talk?"

Ah. Right. Soundwave had said that she acted differently when trying to confront someone. For someone so bold, Starbolt could really be rather shy. It was actually cute; a part of him wished Soundwave would act timid sometimes. He would probably die before that happened though.

He looked down at the young girl and smiled, opening the door more to allow her inside. "Of course."

She walked inside, rather stiffly, he noted. She glanced around his room before her eyes locked on the loveseat by the balcony. He found it rather funny watching her charge towards it, despite there being plenty of other places to sit in the room. But he didn't say anything and, after closing the door, followed her. 

He decided not to sit on the loveseat as well, but made sure he was on the far opposite side of it, giving her plenty of room. Taking a better look at her now, he was surprised that she really did look nervous. But he didn't say anything, deciding it would be better for her to just get it off of her chest now than make her wait it out with small talk.

Finally, she took a deep breath and faced him, her hands moving down to the couch and digging her hands into the fabric.

"I..."

"Yes?"

"... I think you should... give Soundwave a break."

He raised an eyebrow.

Seeing him look confused, Starbolt cleared her throat and continued. "I-I know you and Soundwave made a deal that she would feed you as long as we stayed here."

Well, no, that wasn't exactly what it was... He had told Soundwave multiple times that he wouldn't feed from her if she didn't want him to. He was letting them stay with him because he wanted them to stay. She had been the one to come up with this entire exchange, believing it wasn't fair to him to allow them to stay for free. Yes, he loved feeding from and having sex with the woman he loved, but this was her little rent idea, not his.

Had Soundwave not explained that to her sister? Or did Soundwave misunderstand him and think he really did want some sort of compensation for letting them live here? He prayed it wasn't the latter. He would have to talk to her tomorrow though, regardless.

"A-And you guys... do it every other four days, right?"

"That was part of your sister's deal, yes."

"... Do you need to feed that much?"

"No," he admitted. Then he gave a small smirk. "But your sister... Well, she's a lovely woman, I leave it there."

He could hold off longer, but he didn't really want to. The most he could go without eating and still be fine was about a week. Of course, a man like him had a big appetite and a love for sex, so he enjoyed having more frequent meals. Before Soundwave, he would find a partner every other day and indulge himself. But that wouldn't be good for Soundwave's health, so he had to hold back for her sake.

Starbolt squirmed a bit, rubbing the back of her neck and trying not to blush. He thought it was really cute and chuckled, leaning back into the seat. Still, maybe Starbolt was leading onto something. Was Soundwave tired? Were the meals too frequent for her? He didn't mind spacing them out or stopping them altogether. He knew plenty of other people who were more than willing to be his meal. She didn't need to push herself.

"... Soundwave complains about your appetite."

Oh, he knew about those complaints. A lot of times, she made them right to his face. But he couldn't help himself, she was just too delicious.

"... I've been thinking about some things," she continued, her voice starting to quiver a bit. "I-I'm older now and I'm also freeloading here too. So it's not fair that Soundwave's the only one having to... pay up."

Bombrush was confused at first, only to freeze up when he watched her loosen up her night tunic and start to pull it down. Her hands trembled slightly and she refused to look at him, even as her cheeks started to turn red. He could only stare at her in disbelief, not sure how to react to the young girl pushing down her tunic, revealing her breasts to him and upper stomach.

"Star-"

"It's only fair," she said, though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than him. "I-I live here too and th-this... This will help Soundwave's relax some more. We can rotate each time you want a meal. Th-That way-"

"Your sister said she didn't want me to-"

"That was a year ago."

"Yes, but-"

"I'm seventeen now!" she cried, hugging herself tightly and refusing to meet his gaze. "I-I should be doing more to help out... A-And I can feed you. It's not that big of a deal. It's... It's just sex. I can do that. Anyone can do that."

Bombrush could only stare at her with wide eyes. As someone who had had plenty of people come onto him and have come onto many people himself, this was just so… strange. Starbolt was clearly terrified about this. Even now, he could see her hands shaking. And yet, she was undressing in front of him. Was asking him to use her as a meal, despite Soundwave being very clear Bombrush was not allowed to touch her.

“Star-!”

She suddenly threw herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck as she buried her face into his neck. He stiffened, feeling her breasts press up against his chest with her crotch rubbing against his. But he didn’t put his hands on her, keeping them gripping the loveseat’s fabric to steady himself.

Primus, she was serious about this. While he admired her reasoning for all of this, this wasn’t right. And besides, the way she was holding onto him now, he could tell she was too scared to do this. She was just forcing herself for the sake of her sister. Admirable, but not very good on her part. And fortunately for both of them, he wasn’t hungry.

Taking a deep breath, he sat up. She flinched a bit and undid her arms, but she seemed shocked when he pulled up her tunic to cover her breasts. 

“H-Hey-!”

“A few things.”

She didn’t say anything as he sat her down off of his lap and patted her head, like a young child.

“You’re only seventeen,” he said. “You’re a child.”

She frowned at that. “People are getting married at younger ages…”

“Yes, but you’re still a child. Having you as a meal simply wouldn’t taste good. You’re not ripe.”

She frowned again, her shoulders slumping and relaxing a bit. “I’m not a banana.”

He had to chuckle at that. No, she wasn’t, but she was still food to an incubus like him. And while incubi could feed from those who were underage, it was highly looked down upon and they simply didn’t taste good. An edible meal, yes, but nothing satisfying.

“Besides, even if you were old enough, you’re clearly not ready to let me sleep with you,” he said, pulling away from her to lean back onto the couch. “You’ve spied on your sister and I before. You know my eating habits.”

Starbolt blushed brightly and hugged herself, her face scrunching up in irritation.

Then he let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn’t as if he didn’t understand. Starbolt adored her older sister. She always wanted to help her out, even if she sometimes did give Soundwave stress when it came to her choices… If Soundwave knew what her sister was doing now, she would probably have a heart attack.

“Starbolt, you said this was just sex.”

“… Because it is.”

“For me, yes. It is just sex. A meal. But for you, we both know that’s not the case.” He reached over and gently patted her cheek. “Soundwave’s told me about some of your little fantasies of finding the perfect lover. You’re not mentally prepared to give up your virginity, especially not to someone you don’t love.”

Her cheeks turned bright red and she looked away.

“I know you’re doing this for your sister, but we both know it won’t make her happy.” He took his hand from her check when she finally looked back at him. “She’ll just want to murder me and she’ll be upset with you for being reckless. And we know she’ll blame herself if you end up hurt.”

Starbolt couldn’t deny that. Soundwave was always trying to protect her… Even with this little deal she set up with Bombrush, it was so both of them could live freely and safely in his house. Still, she wasn’t a kid anymore. She could help her out too.

“I just…”

“I know, you just wanted to help."

She didn’t reply, even when he patted her head.

Then Bombrush sighed and shook his head, knowing that she was never one to give up. He knew it was just better to flat-out reject her. Dancing around the subject would just make her more aggressive in her offer.

“Starbolt, your sister is the only one I want to feed from. And I don’t want to upset her by feeding from the one person she asked me not to touch.”

The young girl was silent for a few moments, slipping her tunic back on her and tightening it up again. Well, at least she seemed to understand that he was never going to accept any sort of offer from her.

“… So you do love my sister,” she said quietly.

He smiled. “I thought it was rather obvious.”

“It is, but Soundwave’s stubborn.”

“I know.”

“… You should give up.”

“I’ve come this far,” he chuckled, standing up. “It would be a waste to give up now.”

Starbolt puffed out her cheeks, pouting a bit. But she let him help her stand up and walked her over to the door. She was a good kid, but he could definitely see what Soundwave worried so much. She really jumped the gun on this one. It was kind of cute though, seeing her try so hard for her sister.

He opened the door for her. “Get some rest, Starbolt.”

She nodded, but didn’t leave right away. Bombrush watched her bite her bottom lip, her eyes darting from him to her feet. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to what was going through her head now.

Finally, she asked, “It’s just my sister, right?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re only feeding from Soundwave?”

He nodded.

“… Okay. Good night.”

Then she left, practically bolting out of his room and down the hallway. He gave a soft laugh before closing the door. Then he headed over to his bed, giving a soft yawn as he climbed under the covers.

Sweet girl, Starbolt was, if not impulsive. He wondered if he should talk to Soundwave about this tomorrow. While she had a feeling she would be furious at first and blame him, she should probably know about what was going on in her sister’s head. Last thing they needed what for her to do anything else rash.

But for now though, he knew it was better that he just get some sleep. He could deal with Soundwave and her reckless little sister in the morning.


End file.
